degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The World I Know/@comment-24311888-20131222115539
Can I get personal about something here? I've noticed a bit since coming back quite a number of comments about how people are receiving negative comments in regards to their body, their proportions, their looks in general, and how shitty it's making them feel. I can definitely relate to that, and I'd just like to open up about something that I've never really gotten TOO deep into and at the same time offer you guys some advice. Okay, so... I'm obese. People on the internet always tell me that that's nonsense, as my face pictures don't really indicate that I weigh what I weigh. Well, that's probably due largely to my height of 6'0. My weight is 274 pounds and my healthy weight range for my height, weight, age, gender, everything is 188-206. I'm currently taking care of the issue once and for all. I began my weight loss journey a few months ago and have so far lost 22 pounds. At my highest I was 296. I have quite a ways to go, but the progress I've made already is something to be very proud of and I certainly am. However, I've dealt with my share of insecurities over the past few years. People constantly called me a fat ass, a whale, a hippo, told me I need to lay off the fries and eat a salad, I never smiled so apparently that made me emo and that's what people labeled me as despite not knowing anything about my life and what I was going through... I let comments from people at school get into my head and over time I progressively degenerated into a miserably self-conscious, insecure person with the lowest self-esteem. I would look into the mirror and tell myself that I was the ugliest person on the planet and that would never change. My mistake? It wasn't ME that was the problem. It was my state of mind. There was never anything wrong with how I looked. Sure, I may have gone through an ugly duckling phase, but who hasn't? The point of the matter was that I let people control me, let them completely change how I perceived myself, and that's not okay. This is me at present; excuse the noticable pimples on my face Smiling and feeling good about myself comes naturally. A year ago? My smiles were forced. I was never happy, I felt disgusting. This was my expression in basically all of my pictures. If I could even muster a smile, this was all it would ever be As of now, while I do still have those bouts of insecurity at times, I'm all-around much more comfortable in my own skin now and I'm way more confident. I just wanted to tell anyone who's feeling the way I used to feel - do NOT let anyone tell you that you're ugly, that you're disgusting, that you're not attractive and you never will be. For one thing, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Don't you ever let one person putting down your looks be enough to send you over the edge into insecurity and selfconsciousness. Everyone is beautiful in their own way. Cliche, but true. We all have our flaws, but you have to own them and not give a damn whatsoever about what other people have to say about you. You have to love yourself first and foremost, and to hell with the naysayers.